


Training the Berry

by IceCladShade



Category: Bleach
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Large Cock, Locker Room, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: Grimmjow is a personal trainer at Black Cat Fitness. A new client makes his work much more enjoyable.





	Training the Berry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadBlueCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/gifts).



> I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

Grimmjow walked out of the employee locker room, the clanging to metal on metal ringing into the hallway from the weight room down the hall. Pale hands stretched above his head, fingers cracking and joints pop. A groan leaves lips at the feeling and he stretches his arms while walking to the front desk. A brunette man sat there, head thrown back and snoring lightly. “Yo! Starrk! Wake up ya lazy ass, I need my schedule.” His fist landed against the back of the others head to emphasise his point.

With a groan the brunette sat up, rubbing the back of his head, he gave an annoyed look at the bluenette while leaning back. “Your schedule is sent to your phone when your shift starts, do we have to do this every day?” His eyes closed as he tried to fall back asleep. Grimmjow chuckled before walking around the lazy man and getting his id tag. “Not fair that you get to sleep while everyone else is busting their ass with clients.” Grimmjow gave the other a wave as he moved to the gym area, Starrk giving a lazy wave back, eyes falling closed again. 

Walking to the weight room Grimmjow passed a mirror wall and gave himself a once over. He had a body worthy of a fitness model, the gyms tank top clung to his torso, his pecs clearly outlined in his shirt, nipples visibly erect against the tight fabric. Broad shoulders thick with corded muscle leading down to massive arms, biceps bulging with dense muscle. His torso was cut a V-shape from his broad shoulders to his narrow hips. His shorts left much of his legs exposed, bulky with hard earned muscle and perfectly smooth. His shorts bulged in the front, hinting at the large package contained within. His face was sharply angled, sharp cheeks leading to a pointed chin. Bright blue eyes were highlighted by teal marking tattooed beneath them. His shockingly blue hair spiked wildly, a few strands falling in front of his face.

Arriving in the main weight room he waited for his first client, a teacher from the local university. With a groan he looked over his clients for the day. ‘Crap, crap crap. All flirting housewives that don’t want to sweat and ruin their hair or people who won’t put in the effort to actually get results. Shitty Ulquiorra giving me these trash clients today.’ Looking up he saw his client coming in and looking around. ‘Might as well get this over with.’ A fake smile crossed his face as he approached the older man. 

\-----------

Grimmjow grunted as he took pressure off the barbell, letting it clatter into the holders above his head. Sitting up, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked around. ‘Che, clients today sucked. Couldn’t get to my workout till all those weaklings left.’ Looking around the empty gym he smirked. ‘At least I have the gym to myself, love being buds with the boss.’ Stretching his bulging arms above his head he let out a pleased groan, the pumped up muscles and burn filling him with pleasure. 

A sound from the main doors drew him out of his thoughts, the owner, Yoruichi walked in followed by a tall, lean man with shockingly orange hair. He gave a glare to the owner when she beckoned him over. He walked over with a perturbed attitude as she talked to the oranget.   
“Anyway, I’m sure you’ll like this gym more than the school, better facilities and full sized pool, practice rooms are available for upstairs with some training equipment.” Turning to Grimmjow, she gestured to the younger man. “Don’t mind the sourpus here. This is Grimmjow, one of the personal trainers. Grimmjow, this is Ichigo, he’s going to med school here and will be a member.” Giving the bluenette a wink she turned, walking out of the room and when Ichigo moved to follow she waved her hand back. “I got some stuff to take care of, show the kid around for me. Would ya? Great, thanks.” 

Silently bemoaning the interruption to his workout he turned to the new gym member. He couldn't see the others build under the baggy clothes but figured he must be like most students, wanting something but not willing to work hard for it. With an annoyed sigh he motioned for the other to follow. “Just looking around right? Let’s get this over with, I gotta finish my workout still.” He walked out to the hallway, pointing out rooms as they passed. “Main weight room. Changing room, steam room attached. Pool and whirlpool are also through there. Upstairs is the plus members change room, personal training facilities and a few class rooms.” Turning he saw the other was giving him a deadpan stare. “Tour’s over, you have your membership already? Yeah, good, later.” Turning he walked back leaving the other behind. He could feel the glare boring into the back of his head. Shrugging it off he got back on the bench in the main gym, hands on the bar and resumed his workout. “Probably won’t be seeing him around much, che. Pretty eyes though.”

\----------

Yawning, Grimmjow trudged through the front doors of the gym, bright September light shining outside in the cool air. Yoruichi sat at the front desk with a look of concentration on her face which quickly changed to a smirk when she saw Grimmjow. “Morning sourpus, late night?” A glare was her only response. “Yeah yeah, you giving him a tour took only five minutes, don’t blame for your decisions. Anyway, I have an offer that may interest you.” With a smirk she brought the man into her office, closing the door behind them. 

Sitting behind her desk she motioned for Grimmjow to sit across from her before she continued. “I’m aware you hate your current training clients. What if I told you could could drop half of them if you do me a teeny, tiny favour.” Grimmjow gave her a cautious look. The last ‘favor’ he had done involved him redoing her garden. Normally it would be annoying, but she had a massive garden with water features and thorny plants, it took three days. ‘Still.’ Grimmjow thought. ‘I got that extra vacation time paid and easy shifts for six months, what she willing to give now?’ Leaning back he scratched his head, pretending to be uninterested. “I’m listening, what ya want boss lady?”

She leaned forward, fingers arched before her, obscuring the lower part of her face. “Let’s start with what you get. Your current client list, I’ll let you drop half of them while maintaining your current pay.” At his dumbfound look she smirked, knowing that she may as well have sealed the deal. “All you have to do is take on a new client for the next few months, some private training in the upstairs room. He’s important to me and some friends, so no scaring him off.” He shot the woman a sceptical look and only got a raised eyebrow in response. “Come now, even you must admit you can scare people off sometimes. Anyway, he’s a hard worker and the main reason I want you to do this is he is much more motivated when someone is driving him forward. Feel free to workout along side him, will probably make him work harder.” Watching her lean back, Grimmjow had already mentally accepted the offer, dreaming of being able to drop half his shitty clients on someone else. He leaned back, a wide grin stretched over his face. “Sounds like a deal boss, when’s the guy get here?” She grinned before replying. “Few hours still, meet him upstairs at eight tonight.” He stood to leave. “And Grimmjow, if ya screw this up, you’ll have nothing but soccer moms for a year.” 

\----------

Grimmjow was leaning against the wall outside the private training room. While small, it had everything he needed to put someone through their paces. Looking down at himself, he figured that his attire was still ok for a gym, especially since he would be working out alongside his client. A muscle shirt hung from his broad shoulders, leaving the sides of his torso exposed. His shorts were small and tight, clinging to his thighs and leaving nothing the the imagination. ‘Shitty clients, at least this is the last I’ll see of half of them…. Wonder what this guy is like anyway.’ 

Grimmjow’s question was quickly answered when someone coughed to get his attention. “Ah, the med student, what ya doing here?” He looked at the others attire and realize he’d judged the other wrong the day before. A smooth but quite voice answered his question. “Yoruichi told me she set me up to train with her best, didn’t know it would be your ugly mug.” Grimmjow's smirk turned feral at that remark. “Hmm, well I’ll show you why I’m the best strawberry, let’s get started.”

What followed was one of the most interesting training sessions Grimmjow had ever had taken a client through. Ichigo proved to have some decent muscle already and knew what he was doing. A few form corrections here and there were all that the other man needed which made him wonder why he was seeing a trainer in the first place. Taking a moment while the other was distracted he gave the other man a more thorough look over. 

Ichigo's face was handsome, shard cheekbones leading to a pointed chin. Thin lips, pointed nose and eyes the colour of melted chocolate that you could get lost in. Sweat dripped from his spiky hair, slightly darker from the moisture but begging for hands to run through the strands. His torso was covered by a red tank top that clung to him. His build was leaner than Grimmjow's but still showed that many hours of work went into sculpting it. His pecs were hard slabs of muscle beneath the shirt. His shoulders were well muscled and his biceps were almost as large as his own. Grimmjow remembered looking at Ichigo while he was doing squats. The others shorts clung to the flawless ass, round and full, firm with muscle.

Grimmjow was broken out of his thoughts when the barbell clattered onto the rack. Ichigo lay panting on the bench, His muscles bulging from the workout pump and sweat dripping off him. Ichigo sat up and wiped sweat from his brow, grabbing a water bottle and draining it, he looked towards Grimmjow. “What’s next?” Came from the orangette. While he was debating about what to test the other on, he noticed something that made him smirk. The other man was giving him a look over it seemed. 

Testing the waters he turned his body to face the seated man more, subtly thrusting his hips forward to make his package stand out more. He stretched his arms above his head, sweat dripping off his own hair as he shook his head. His grin grew when Ichigo gulped at the sight, eyes trailing up and down the godly physique that Grimmjow was showing off. A shift in the orangettes shorts had only drove him on. “Some stretching now, good to give them a bit of a chance to stretch after working them like this.” 

He leads Ichigo through a series of stretches, slowly making them more erotic as time passed. Taking every chance to brush against the other male while correcting his stance. He had Ichigo do downward dog time after time, the reverse V-form had his ass jutting into the air, the firm buns begging to be ravaged. Other poses he used to show off his physique, stretching his arms and flexing slightly, moving his hips to draw attention to his trapped tool. Ichigo flushed an adorable shade when he was caught staring at the other man. Figuring he teased the other man enough he went for the kill. “Last thing before your done, go to the steam room up here for a bit, then you're free to go.” He let out a chuckle when the other bolted out the door, desperately trying to hide his erection. 

Grimmjow tidied up the private room before making his way to the locker room. Stripping out of his sweaty workout gear he noticed Ichigo’s clothing on the bench, sweaty tanktop and shorts near his shoes. He wrapped a small towel around his waist and slung another around his shoulders before heading to the steam room. The locker room was deserted at this hour, the only sound coming from his feet against the tile. Reaching forward, he grasped the wooden handle and pulled the door open, steam flooding out. Stepping into the hot room, he was not disappointed by the sight that greeted him. 

Ichigo sat on one of the lower benches in the room, his torso bare, letting Grimmjow enjoy the view even more than when they were working out. Ichigo’s pecs were fantastic, perfectly smooth and solid, his nipples dark against the normally pale flesh. Further down was a well developed set of abs, not as deep cut as Grimmjow’s, but still impressive. What had a grin on his face was Ichigo’s cock, a throbbing uncut beast, slightly over ten inches long and thicker than normal. Pre dripped from the slit and the others large balls bounced as Ichigo stroked, his eyes closed, head thrown back and lightly moaning, one hand played with a nipple. 

His grin became predatory when Ichigo noticed his presence. Throwing a towel over his crotch, creating a sizable tent while his skin flushed even more. “Aw, don’t stop on my account strawberry. I always enjoy a free show.” Sitting on a high bench across from Ichigo he spread his legs, letting his own cock hang free. “So, what got ya hard berry? You seem pretty worked up there.” He reached down to scratch his balls, letting his towel fall open and giving the other a leer when brown eyes focused on the monstrous shaft. “Something caught your eye berry?” 

The other man absently nodded, dazed by the cock crowned with a patch of blue hair. Still wanting to hear the other say it. “Tell me what ya want and maybe I can give it to ya.” He gave his cock a wiggle, the shaft plumping with anticipation of what's to come. He could see the strong man from before still and that made it all the hotter, being able to have him as a slut for his cock. “Come on, we both know what you're thinking. Just say it and I’ll come over there.” With a whine Ichigo hung his head. “Fine, I want your massive cock, to taste it and have that beast fill me. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Without missing a beat he stood and crossed the room in two strides. With him standing and Ichigo seated, the orangette was eye level with the monster meat. Shaking his hips slightly the growing shaft slapped the side of Ichigo’s face “Go on, I’ll let you play with it till it’s my turn. Or is this cock too much for ya to handle.” Ichigo's posture hardened at the challenge and a confident look filled his eyes. “I’ll show you too much.” Came from him before lips closed on the head of the shaft. Grimmjow admired the others forwardness, even soft he was thicker than most cock and he only grew from there. Ichigo swallowed the head and part of the shaft, head bobbing along the pulsating flesh, the cock swelled from the attention. Ichigo’s eyes widened as it kept growing and growing, far surpassing his own cock and still swelling and hardening. Refusing to be defeated he swallowed more and more cock down his throat.

Grimmjow moaned at the excellent job his Ichi was doing. “Shit berry, haven’t had a guy as determined as you in months, most get scared off by this beast. Still, let's see if you can take it harder.” His hands found the others head, grasping the spiky locks and pulling him off the cock before fucking him back on. Spit poured out of the corners of Ichigo’s mouth from the thrust, but he didn’t have time to recover as Grimmjow proceed to brutally fuck his face. Spit flew and pre-cum was pumped directly into Ichigo’s throat. “Like that bitch, sure you can handle thick cock now? Doesn't matter cause I’ll break your throat till it fits.” He smirked when Ichigo let out muffled moans, the vibrations sending shots of pleasure up his cock. With a hard thrust he sheathed his cock down Ichigo’s throat and kept him there. “Nice, not many can take the entire thing down their throat. Got a mouth made for taking cock it seems.”

Pulling the other almost all the way off, he upped the intensity of the throat fuck. Pulling out till only the head was in the others mouth, letting Ichigo taste his pre-cum, before thrusting in till the other's nose was buried in his bush. “That’s it, really work your throat around me, earn that load.” Another thrust. “Bet you want to drink my stud milk, hungry for it?” Thrust. “Let’s hear it slut”. Pulling out, Grimmjow admired his hardened shaft. Thirteen inches long and as thick as a beer can, the shaft had destroyed more than a few holes. His massive balls hung beneath, almost the size of oranges. 

“That was in your throat berry, now if you want it back, let me hear ya beg for it.” Grimmjow waved the cock before the panting student, anticipating the others begging. “Please sir, shove that massive meat down my throat again and pump me full of your milk, give me a protein shake so I can have a body as amazing as yours sir. Make my throat a fuck toy for your use.” Came from Ichigo, his dominant attitude temporarily gone in the lusty haze of servicing a man as sexy as Grimmjow. Grinning at the slut Grimmjow shoved his cock into Ichigo’s mouth again, upping the intensity, spit flew and flowed down the berries from. 

Balls tightening up, Grimmjow felt his first orgasm approach. “Ready for this? I’m gonna fill you up and mark you with my cum. You’re gonna beg me for another load after I’m done with you.” Thrusting harder he gasped when something brushed his nipples. Looking down he saw Ichigo had reached up to tease his nipples. “Really want that load bitch? Here ya go slut.” With a final thrust he shot into the hungry man. Shot after shot pumped directly into his stomach before pulling out. Ichigo moaned at the taste of the seed in his mouth, swallowing it down. When the head popped from Ichigo's lips the seed coated his face, some landing in his mouth while others splattered against his skin. By the time the load tapered off, Ichigo was dripping cum. Some landing in his hair while the rest dripped down his face, neck and chest. “Mmm, lookin good there. Cum covered is always a good look.” Ichigo blinked through the cum dripping down his face. “Shit that’s a massive load.”

“Stand up bitch, we aren't done here. You still need your other hole claimed.” When Ichigo stood he shoved the other forward. Ichigo braced himself on the bench and moaned when something probed his hole. “Nice ass, I’m gonna make this hole quiver before you get this cock. Let me hear you moan.” Grimmjow poked and prodded at the tight heat with fingers and tongue, loosening the moaning slut to take his beer can thick dick. One finger became two that scissored. Then three twisting and thrusting, drawing moans from the desperate whore. Four fingers stretched the hole, letting him see into the gaping heat. “Like that, think you can take my whole hand in your hole? Bet you want to be used to please me, filled with my cum.”

Removing his hand and standing he slapped the steel hard shaft on Ichigo’s bubble butt. “Ready for this bitch? I’m gonna mark you from the inside, gonna make you my cum-dump and have you thinking of this cock every time you get hard from now on.” Lining up his cock he teased the hole with the tip. “Ready? You better be.” He grasped the others hips and thrusted in, over half his cock into the tight heat. “Shit, your tight hole is begging to be bred.” Pulling out partly he thrusted in again, more disappearing into the wet heat. Another thrust had him fully inserted. “Shit, you’re really trying to milk me Ichi, you gotta earn that cum though.”

Without letting him adjust, Grimmjow pulled his cock out till only the head remained inside. Thrusting back in, Grimmjow groaned from the pleasure while Ichigo moaned from the rough treatment. “Like that bitch.” Another full thrust into the warmth drew more moans from the other. “Let’s see if you like when I return the favor.” He took his hands off the others hips and leaned forward. Reaching around to grasp Ichigo’s nipples,tugging and twisting on the nubs had the moans coming louder and louder, his hole quivering around Grimmjow's shaft. 

“It’s your turn to service me a bit cunt.” With Ichigo fully impaled on his monster he sat back on a bench, Ichigo standing awkwardly with the cock filling him. Grimmjow put his hands behind his head, arms flexing slightly and his hairy pits exposed. “Ride me bitch.” Ichigo pulled off and turned around, before sitting back on the cock, his legs on the bench as he squatted on the cock and hand on Grimmjow’s pecs. Bouncing himself on the cock, he toyed with Grimmjow’s nipples at the same time. “Mmm, you really like nips, I wonder what else I can do with yours later.” He gave a thrust up as Ichigo slammed himself down, both males letting out moans into the steam room. With each thrust, Ichigo seemed to grow more desperate, riding the cock harder and faster. 

“Shit, put your hands around my neck, you’re gonna love this.” Hands around his neck, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by his hips and stood. Almost all of Ichigo’s weight was being supported by Grimmjow’s cock that struck even deeper than before. Grimmjow bounced the other boy on his hips, his legs bucking up to thrust his cock forward into the slut. Looking at Ichigo their eyes met. On instinct he leaned forward, Ichigo meeting him halfway as lips locked. He let the strawberry taste his mouth for a moment before taking over the kiss, his tongue mapping the others mouth and playing with the smaller man's tongue. With a hard thrust he felt Ichigo clench around him while moaning into his mouth. Cum spurted between the two men, both their chests getting showered with Ichi’s cum. 

Grimmjow groaned into Ichigo’s mouth as the hole clenched around him. His balls tightened and his second load blasted into the warmth. It seemed to go on longer than the previous load. Leaving both men panting, foreheads pressed together and covered in sweat. Eyes meeting, the two smiled at each other. Grimmjow lowered himself to a bench, letting Ichigo up before pulling him back down. Ichigo landed on Grimmjow and was then pinned to trainers torso by strong arms. “Mmm, not bad for the first session berry. But we have a lot of work to do if you want to be as good as me. You have to be really dedicated.” 

Ichigo looked back at the man behind him with a puzzled look, making Grimmjow grin. “Work? You mean in the weight room or the steam room?” Grimmjow grinned at his client. “Mmm, some of each, maybe we can do the steam room stuff in the gym if you’re feeling kinky. Maybe have you ride me while working out. How’s that sound? Wanna worship me while I’m dripping with sweat.” The flush that covered Ichigo’s face had Grimmjow laughing before pulling the other man into a deep kiss. 

“I’m gonna enjoy training ya Ichi.”

Ichigo hummed and nuzzled the other. “Hmm, give me all ya got.”


End file.
